


Teacher AU - NOT A STORY!

by Swimmming



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 5 Summaries for potential stories, M/M, Post YouTube career (Quitting), Pre face reveals, Pre/Post YouTube Career, Teacher AU, not a real story, outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmming/pseuds/Swimmming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is not a work however it's essentially a summary/outline of what I was going to write and am no longer going to. As much as I'd have loved to I don't have time or the abilities to the prompt justice, and I'm just deleting it and thought I'd share to maybe inspire someone. If anyone wants to write this/change it whatever go for it but totally tell me so I can read it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher AU - NOT A STORY!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not a work however it's essentially a summary/outline of what I was going to write and am no longer going to. As much as I'd have loved to I don't have time or the abilities to the prompt justice, and I'm just deleting it and thought I'd share to maybe inspire someone. If anyone wants to write this/change it whatever go for it but totally tell me so I can read it. :)

Teacher AU ~ Brocksnuckle.DaithideCalibre.H20Vanoss.Minicat.Basically407

Characters:  
Evan (28) - Gym teacher   
Hot muscly teacher that always runs to school. Hot and interesting, the eye candy of everyone yet never has a date. Loud and aggressive playing games.

Jonathan (33) - Math teacher  
Gorgeous math teacher that can convince anyone to do the homework, mysterious aura. Seen often as the favourite teacher for kids. Giggly teacher and laughs at a lot of jokes.

Craig (27) - English teacher  
British English teacher, has a tendency to curse in the middle of class. Loud but an excellent teacher and well liked by his students. Also teaches drama.

Tyler (29) - Construction/Mech and Auto  
Loud angry looking teacher that is strict when it comes to goofing off as its too easy to get hurt. 

Lui (28) - Computer teacher  
Giggly fun computer teach. Can build a computer blindfolded, can navigate any system and solve almost any problem, the schools on tech support. Does fun impressions.

David (28) - Music teacher  
Loud Irish music teacher who sings and plays guitar amongst other instruments. Teaches jazz band as well as concert band. 

Brock (29) - History teacher  
Quiet but intelligent history teacher. Loves his course and loves to help students, tries to make everything easy and hands on. Crushing on the science teacher although he takes some of his students.

Brian (27) - Science teacher  
Very eccentric, over the top, weird and fanatic attitude, always doing some sort of experiments.

Arlan (25) - Spanish teacher  
Fun language teacher, will bring the computer teacher in to help when he has nothing to do. Quiet, ignores the antics of the other teachers. Not competitive but can kick ass.

Marcel (29) - Principal  
Major shipper of the teachers. Amused by the seemingly stupid teachers. Fun principal. Will hit down when things do get too out of control.

Scotty (27) - Vice principal  
Another one who ships the teachers, amused by the teachers as well. Kind vp but Is like Marcel and won't let any finny business happen.

 

Setting:   
City -   
Country - Canada, Alberta  
Time - School year.  
Age - 25-27-28-29-33  
Career - Post Banana Bus Squad. The guys quit YouTube and became teachers. Early before face reveals and meet ups, back when they were just online friends.

Plots:   
Order: (5, 2, 4, 1, 3, )  
1\. Teacher olympics:Mad minutes challenge, physics lab, race around the track, arrange world events in order, build a computer, play a song perfectly, build a jewelry box, spelling test, have a conversation in Spanish. The teachers all compete and don't know the outcome of anything until the end where they find out their close friend arlan the science teacher won.  
Outcomes:   
Math - Arlan, Jonathan, Brock.   
Science - Arlan, Brian, Tyler  
Gym - Arlan, Jonathan, Evan  
History - Arlan, Brock, David  
Computers - Arlan, Lui, Craig  
Music - Arlan, David, Evan  
Construction - Arlan, Tyler, Brian  
English - Arlan, Craig, Brock  
Spanish - Arlan, Lui, Jonathan

2\. Ski trip: Evan is taking the gym class on a ski trip for a weekend, they need teachers to help. Jonathan is the only one not busy. First time meeting they learn more about eachother and their hobbies. They share a room, and live together for a weekend.   
3\. Farewell: the guys have to say goodbye as Jonathan and Tyler may be leaving to a new school in a larger city. They don't but it gives everyone a heart attack.  
4\. Jealousy: Jonathan and Tyler have been hanging out lately and it's too close for Evan as he thinks they're dating. Deciding isolation will work out for him Evan isolates himself from everyone, the teachers notice and ask him but he denies everything. It isn't kids start a shipping war that Jonathan realizes how ridiculous this is. A majority of the students boycott Jonathan's class to force him into proclaiming his sexuality and relationship status. Jonathan mounts the stage and during an assembly announces he is single and is bisexual and that the students better be in his class tomorrow or else. Evan realizes how silly he is being and asks Jonathan to pizza.  
5\. Hello: the new school has been built and they need teachers. Marcel has already been assigned as the principal and he must decide which teachers to hire, deciding was easy. They then get everyone together to meet eachother and have an icebreaker. Unbeknownst to everyone they all knew eachother as the BBS. In other words the guys all realize they already know eachother from YouTube.


End file.
